


Summer Heat

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Anthropomorphic, Atem - Freeform, Cat, Claimed, Cute, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fem, Mating, PWP, Prideshipping, Seto Kaiba - Freeform, Summer, Yami Yugi - Freeform, blue-eyes Kaiba, cat!Yami, dragon - Freeform, dragon!Kaiba, fem cat yami, fem dragon kaiba, furry?, genderbent, heat - Freeform, kind of omegaverse?, mate, scaly?, sister mokuba, sister yugi, we just don't know, wild animals I suppose, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: She would get through this just as she always did. Sure, there were plenty of opportunities, but it didn’t feel right to give herself away over one bad heat.The cats of the forest didn’t appeal to her in a way that seemed particularly deep or meaningful, and she found it difficult to leave her sister’s side or the comfortable circle of her friends to meet new cats and admire new faces.Perhaps she was too picky.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine)! Thank you so much for the idea and for your support. I sincerely appreciate you and your encouragement~. And thank you for the amazing cover art! It looks fantastic, and I love it so, so much!
> 
> Thanks also to the amazing [Setokaibasbants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Setokaibasbants) for their editing assistance and their wonderful presence. You are absolutely fantastic, and I can't emphasize that enough.
> 
> And thank you to all you lovely readers who took the time to look over this fic~! I hope you enjoy it!

_Summer Heat_ by [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine)

“Lie still. This will only hurt for a moment.”

Contrary to this order, Atem squirmed half-heartedly under her captor’s impressive weight, knowing she should try to escape, but the sight of those powerful, spread wings, once a promise of death, now appeared majestic and beautiful. That glistening, armored tail whipped around, and Atem felt a pressure at her entrance.

“Relax.” Another command.

Kaiba was certainly adept at authoritarianism.

Her omnipotent strength was undeniable.

Atem shivered, letting her do what she liked.

This awe-inspiring creature had her trapped and would do whatever she wanted with her.

Atem mewled as she felt the sharp penetration of her long, strong tail.

~

“Where are you going, Atem?” Yugi inquired curiously, staring up at her sister from her place on their bed.

“Out with Anzu and Jonouchi. They offered to hang out today by the river.”

Yugi flashed her a quirked eyebrow. “No, they didn’t.”

Atem froze, staring at her from the entryway to their den, unsure of how to reply.

Yugi stood and approached her, hands on her hips as she cocked her a grin. “I asked Anzu and Jonouchi what you did the last time you said you were gonna meet with them at the clearing. They said you didn’t group up. So, what gives? Keeping secrets, Atem? Is there something I’m not supposed to know about?”

Atem could not resist the blush that rose to her cheeks.

“Well?”

Atem spluttered.

“Is it some _one_ I’m not supposed to know about _,_ Nee-san~?”

Atem tried to maintain a blank expression, but Yugi’s slight frown indicated that her smile had already faltered.

They watched each other for a long moment, Yugi’s tail flicking back and forth as she scrutinized her sister.

“I’ll be back.”

~

Atem was settled in her secret place, her hand already pushing fingers into her own bloom.

The softness of her fur tickled her palm as she played with herself, pushing in deep and dragging over her clit as she dove in again and again.

It wasn’t enough. Not even close.

But she didn’t have any other option.

It had started earlier in the month, and for one long week she had desperately tried to avoid the temptation to handle her little problem. Yugi had asked her what was wrong, and Atem had only managed to briefly, hesitantly explain her situation.

“You should get out more. Meet people. See who catches your fancy. There are plenty of other cats in the forest who would be willing to help you.”

Atem had blushed and half-agreed, mostly choosing to brush off the topic.

She would get through this just as she always did. Sure, there were plenty of opportunities, but it didn’t feel right to give herself away over one bad heat.

The cats of the forest didn’t appeal to her in a way that seemed particularly deep or meaningful, and she found it difficult to leave her sister’s side or the comfortable circle of her friends to meet new cats and admire new faces.

Perhaps she was too picky.

She found herself in that familiar shrub on the hillside, her fingers pressing in and out of her own body, rocking herself open on her digits.

All she had to do was cum. She would be alright after that.

Was what she insistently told herself.

She could have sworn these heats were getting worse. The blistering wave this Summer only added to her misery.

She craved strong arms around her.

She longed for a weight on top of her--to hold her down and take her.

Her body ached for the presence of another.

Perhaps she really was too picky.

A soft mewl escaped her throat as she lay back in the bush and accidentally clawed herself, but the pain added to her pleasure and made her dizzy with need for more, more.

The warmth of another body colliding with hers.

She closed her eyes, mewling shamelessly now, yowling in her heat, desperate to cum, to mate. The thought sent her mind whirling in spirals as she tried so desperately to alleviate the constant ache that had dragged at her conscious mind every waking moment of her life for the past month.

A coil tightened in her groin, and she arched up into it.

Yes. Yes!

Cum--!

There was a pressure on her throat.

Soft words in her flattened ear

“Hello, little morsel.”

~

Hunger was always more important than sex.

That was what Kaiba always stubbornly reminded herself.

But damn, she was thirsty.

She settled by the familiar side of a babbling creek that cleaved the mountains in a low valley, flapping her wings several times before dipping her head in the water. The way the cool stream sifted through her soft locks was a relief from the ruthless assault of the unusually violent Summer Sun. She kept her head underwater for at least a minute. Not that it mattered. Her sister, Mokuba, was able to hold her head underwater for five.

Kaiba just didn’t enjoy the feeling of asphyxiation.

She splashed her wings in the water, basking in the coolness against her scales, the way it ran down her naked skin and left her shivering in relief.

She was tempted to dive right in, splashing and swimming and flailing in the stream. Certainly, the water was frigid, but its chill would have been a relief from the relentless heat.

She was on the verge of saying, “Fuck it,” and diving into the cold creek.

When her ears pricked in a different direction.

Someone was up the hill.

It didn’t take her draconic senses to hear that.

They were _howling._

Kaiba stared up the slope. The telltale yowls informed her of the species of animal who was making that noise.

Her stomach growled. Too loudly.

A meal.

Kaiba licked her lips and abandoned the river, launching herself up into the trees.

~

Atem stared in horror at the brilliant, icy-blue eyes gazing down at her, those slit pupils blown wide with excitement.

She shivered.

“Don’t be shy, little one.”

Powerful wings spread wide, their claw-tips scratching the air as sharp points sank into Atem’s neck.

Atem stared.

And panicked.

She clawed desperately against her attacker, fighting against her strength, kicking, flailing, trying vainly to escape.

The dragon didn’t even flinch. Her grip merely tightened, her expression breaking into a smirk as her prey struggled underneath her. “You’re such a cute thing. I bet you taste  _divine.”_

Atem struggled. Harder. Harder.

The dragon did not release her grip.

Exerted tears burst from the corners of Atem’s eyes.

She howled in misery, in terror.

She was going to die.

“Hey, hey, not so loud.”

A hand clamped down over her mouth, and Atem moaned helplessly, her grip as pitiful as rabbit paws against her attacker. Kaiba stared down at her, flicking out her tongue, smirking. “My, you smell _delicious._ You poor, frightened thing. Don’t worry. I’ll make this quick.”

Claws sank into Atem’s neck.

She wept.

Helpless.

Just as those claws seemed tight enough to tear out her throat in one forceful pull, the dragon froze.

Atem stared up at her, shaking under her grasp, certain she would die of fright if the dragon did not kill her first.

“What’s this?”

The dragon sniffed the air, her hand still tight on Atem’s throat.

Atem choked, and the dragon, to her amazement, slightly loosened her grip.

Atem stared, waiting for what she had planned.

There was a nose in her collar, and for a moment, Atem could have sworn she was dead.

She felt and heard a sharp _sniff._

“What’s this smell?”

Atem froze, suddenly embarrassed, despite her precarious situation.

The dragon sniffed her skin, pulling her close and travelling down, down. Atem squirmed as the dragon pinned her by her neck and dragged her muzzle between her naked breasts, down her stomach, stopping just short of her exposed bloom.

“You’re in heat.”

Atem stayed completely still and silent.

“That’s why you smell so good.”

Atem waited.

The dragon _tsked,_ then paused.

She parted from Atem’s skin and stared at her face, glancing over her features before allowing her gaze to wander over different aspects of Atem’s body: the hair on her head, arms, legs, armpits, and sweet little bloom; the sheen of sweat glazing her skin; her wide, orchid eyes, graced with long, black lashes, flickering up at Kaiba like faulty wiring; the lean smoothness of her muscles; and her glistening, bronze skin.

The dragon swallowed, gazing down at her prey with a new form of interest.

“What is your name?”

Atem remained silent as the grave, fear overriding her ability to speak.

The dragon gripped her chin. “I do not take kindly to being forced to ask twice, little one. Tell me your name.”

Atem swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and said, “Atem.”

“Atem,” the dragon rolled the name around on her tongue, as if savoring it. She smiled down at her once more. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Atem. My name is Kaiba.”

“Kaiba,” Atem repeated mechanically. Certainly, it was a fitting name for such a magnificent and terrifying creature.

“Atem,” the dragon said once more, bowing down on her haunches to practically sit on top of Atem, preventing her escape. “What would you say if I proposed we strike a deal?”

Atem blinked. “A deal?”

“Indeed, little one.” Kaiba nodded in approval at her own idea. “You are in heat, and a potent one if your scent is any indication. I, too, long for the touch of another. However, my kind has been rapidly disappearing from these mountains, and my chances of finding a mate elsewhere remain slim, assuming I should take the risk of entering into strange territory and not finding food--or else being attacked for trespassing.” Kaiba gazed down at her. “You and I suffer the same predicament. Therefore, I propose that we perform together what you were attempting to perform alone.”

Perform alone?

Oh.

Oh….

Atem shivered. “How did you know about that?”

“I could hear you from the bottom of the mountain.”

Atem blushed a deep scarlet.

“What say you, little one?”

“You...want to have sex with me?”

“Precisely.”

“And if I refuse?”

The cold smile and sharp, white teeth that crossed Kaiba’s expression were all the answer Atem needed.

She contemplated, reaching for alternatives and realizing she had none.

She gazed upon the body of the dragon before her.

Brilliant, celeste scales, large, powerful wings, claws defending every sharp joint, a powerful tail, sharp teeth and smooth, hairless, ivory skin--her stern brows and the brunette locks topping her head--her black lashes, and soft, flushed rose already dripping slick, ready and eager for touch.

Reptilian in shape and gaze.

Atem shivered as those eyes locked onto hers.

Terrifying.

Yet, somehow, beautiful.

She didn’t have much of a choice, anyway.

And some part of her was excited by the prospect. The moment she needed it like air, the opportunity presented herself before her.

In silent response, she parted her legs and offered herself to the mighty dragon.

“Good girl,” Kaiba cooed, hand moving to stroke the softness between her legs, clawed fingers already working over her clit as Kaiba’s other hand gently groped and stroked one of her breasts.

Atem shivered. Was she supposed to enjoy this?

She wasn’t sure.

All she knew was that those fingers working over her clit were giving her exactly what she needed.

And the more Kaiba touched her, the more she wanted _more._

She mewled.

Kaiba smiled.

“I imagine you’re already worked up after touching yourself so fervently, little one.” She leaned in, dragging her tongue along Atem’s neck, leaving her shivering and crying out as it tickled her clavicle. “You’re already so wet….”

Atem shivered, focusing on _not_ being turned on by this arrogant dragon’s dirty talk. That tongue lapped down her breasts and over her nipples, lavishing them with damp, ticklish attention. Atem mewled softly, her tail flicking sweetly against Kaiba’s side, silently spurring her on.

Yes. Gods, yes. More of that.

Kaiba’s fingers dug sweetly into her bloom, granting her what she so disastrously needed. Atem felt two fingers slide into her like air into her lungs, and she wrapped her legs around Kaiba’s waist.

Yes, please. Please.

She could feel her restraint caving as Kaiba touched her, forced prodding fingers inside of her. Unable to resist, she lay there, accepting whatever fate would become of her.

She glanced up at her perpetrator, gazing in awe at the sleekness of her scales, the power of her wings, the sharpness of her claws, the invincibility of her armor, and the rosy wetness of her sex.

She must have stared a little too long. Kaiba managed to catch her eye, and Atem could have sworn on whatever god had apparently blipped out of existence that she saw the dragon _wink._

Atem stared in abject horror.

Kaiba smiled down at her. “Such a good girl. You know exactly what you want, don’t you?” She leaned in close--too close. Atem could feel her breath against her lips. “I’ll give it to you, darling Atem.”

And she kissed her.

Hard, deep.

Atem moaned into her mouth, feeling that strong, draconic tongue dipping past her teeth and prodding her mouth. Its forked tips tickled her throat, and she opened up, surrendering to its probing.

“Feels good, right, Atem?” Kaiba said, slightly pulling away. “You must need it so badly….”

The fingers inside of Atem’s delicate bloom curled, claws scraping her insides, and she cried out in agony as Kaiba pushed, shoving deep into her body and leaving Atem squirming.

Only once Atem was thoroughly stretched open did Kaiba extract her fingers from her tender rose. There was a hand on her thigh and another on her breast, spreading her legs as Kaiba pinned Atem’s free leg beneath her foot.

“Lie still. This will only hurt for a moment.”

Contrary to this order, Atem squirmed half-heartedly under her captor’s impressive weight, knowing she should try to escape, but the sight of those powerful, spread wings, once a promise of death, now appeared majestic and beautiful. That glistening, armored tail whipped around, and Atem felt a pressure at her entrance.

“Relax.” Another command.

Kaiba was certainly adept at authoritarianism.

Her omnipotent strength was undeniable.

Atem shivered, letting her do what she liked.

This awe-inspiring creature had her trapped and would do whatever she wanted with her.

Atem mewled as she felt the sharp penetration of her long, strong tail.

Kaiba dipped easily into her, the tip of her tail pushing as deep as her cervix, spreading her wider and wider as more and more of that tail sank between her thighs.

Atem wailed when Kaiba pulled out and punched that delicate, deep part of her.

Over and over.

“Kaiba…” Atem moaned softly, gripping the dragon’s shoulders as Kaiba shoved a thigh between her legs and aligned their roses, grinding down hard into Yami’s heat and leaving her mewling in bliss. “Kaiba--!”

“That’s it, little Atem. Don’t resist. How long have you been aching for this? Are you going to cum for me, Atem?” Kaiba slid her tongue along the shell of her ear and giggled at Atem’s sensitive response. “You poor thing. You must feel so _desperate.”_

Atem cried out in agonized bliss and sank her claws into Kaiba’s shoulders, her senses already far too out of reach to be retained. She felt Kaiba’s tail stuff its armored tip inside of her and _wriggle,_ leaving her on the burning precipice of release as Kaiba rolled their blooms together, warm slick coating the skin between them as her thoughts dissolved in a mantra of _fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me--!_

Stars sparked along the edges of her vision, and she found herself rocking to Kaiba’s motions, surrendering to touch, and giving herself up to desire.

She needed this.

She had been craving this for a month.

She found herself woefully unwilling to stop the crash of release that swept over her and left her arching her back and cumming--hard. She shivered and twitched and drowned in the pulsations that overwhelmed her body as her mind was wiped blank as canvas.

Her claws must have sunk into Kaiba’s shoulders because by the time she regained her slackened grip on the reality of her situation, she noticed blood on her fingertips and cuts marring Kaiba’s pale skin.

She found the only word she was able to mutter in response was, “Sorry.”

Kaiba shrugged and continued to rock quickly against her bloom, her hand flying between them to play with her own delicate bud.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Atem groaned, gripping Kaiba’s hips and trying to control her own breathing.

“Exactly what I want,” Kaiba replied briskly, shoving their blooms together, leaving Atem shaking and clutching her hips for a hold. “Be good for me just a little longer, darling Atem. And stop turning your head away. I want to see those pretty eyes when I cum.”

A heated blush rose to Atem’s cheeks, and she shivered as Kaiba continued to slam inside of her with her plated tail. Atem contorted beneath her strong form, already spent, exhausted, and adjusted to the thick tail pulverizing her insides.

She found herself falling open for the dragon who’d claimed her.

“It’s good, isn’t it, little Atem?” Kaiba chuckled breathlessly into her ear. “Stay with me, darling….” Her smug words casually petered off into soft, panting breaths that Atem could only mimic as Kaiba ground their blooms together. She threw her head back, flashing her wings and digging claws into Atem’s side as she trilled and growled toward the sky.

Even if Atem had the will to overpower her conqueror, she did not possess the strength to throw the dragon off of her.

She lay there, helpless, allowing herself to be taken by this magnificent creature.

It didn’t take long. Kaiba rode and ground and rocked Atem’s gentle body into the earth until she punched downward and tensed, sighing heavenly and cumming hard against Atem’s bloom, rocking and pulsing and tensing as she dug claws into her side and shoved her tail deep within Atem’s heat. Her moans were soft and high as she cascaded over the precipice of release before relaxing, still seated tightly against Atem’s sex.

“Kaiba…” Atem murmured painfully, “it hurts….”

“That’s what makes it delightful,” Kaiba murmured smugly, “but I’ll release you.” She parted from Atem’s rose and lay beside the exhausted cat, dragging a claw up and down her stomach and sternum before cupping her cheek and planting a soft kiss against her smooth skin. Atem shuddered, but stayed silent, praying that Kaiba would not change her mind and elect to devour her, nonetheless.

An unexpected hand on her chest startled Atem, and Kaiba murmured, “Relax, darling Atem. I have no intention of hurting you. You’ve made this miserable Summer day more worthwhile for me than I could have hoped.” A delicate tongue tickled her cheek, and Atem shivered. “For now, my dear, I will leave you in peace, but know that I may seek you out again. You certainly have made this worth my time, little one.”

And, with one last kiss, she stood and stepped away from Atem, pounding her massive wings against the ground and launching herself up into the sky.

Atem watched her go, wondering when she would be broached again for another unexpected tryst.

~

“Are you alright, Atem?”

Yugi stood the moment she heard Atem enter the room once more, staring with wide, worried eyes.

“It’s nothing, Aibou. You don’t have to get up for my sake.”

“You’re injured.” Yugi rushed toward her, gently touching her side, a gesture at which Atem winced.

“It’s nothing. Had a runin with a local dog. That’s all.”

“A dog left claw-marks like _this?”_ Yugi repeated in disbelief, flashing Atem a defiant eye. “You can be honest with me, Atem. You already lied to me about going to see Jonouchi and Anzu.” She paused.

Blinked.

And smiled.

“Does this have to do with your secret lover?”

Atem blushed, but said nothing.

“It does, doesn’t it?”

Atem remained silent.

“Was it that cute white kitten, Bakura?” Yugi inquired. “Or that big, tough Kujaku Mai?”

Atem did not reply, but her blush deepened.

“Your secret is safe with me, Atem.” Yugi said with a bright smile. “I won’t tell a soul.”

~

Atem lay awake that night, staring up at the roof of their den with Yugi curled under her arm.

The young kitten was already asleep, but Atem lay awake, trying to process the day’s events.

Her hands roamed over her own skin, testing individual parts of herself to ensure there were no permanent damages.

A chill ran down her spine.

The darkness around her was suffocating. She needed to think, but thought seemed impossibly out of reach.

Why had Kaiba promised to meet with her again?

Surely it had only been a singular occurrence. There was no way for such an anomaly to happen again, right?

_Thump._

Atem stared up at the ceiling.

Soft footsteps.

_Wump._

Someone landed before the entryway.

A tall shadow.

Large wings.

Icy eyes met orchid in the darkness, staring each other down.

Warm scents in the air.

Atem snuck out of bed, planting a parting kiss on her sister’s forehead.

And she padded quietly toward the doorway where her mate stood in silent, eager wait.


End file.
